Godzilla And Mothra: King Ghidorah
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: When a meteor crashes into Earth and lands in Japan, the fierce King Ghidorah emerges. The young Mothra senses trouble and goes off to face Ghidorah by herself, but later will she realize that she needs a partner to help take on this three headed dragon...
1. Chapter 1

**Godzilla And Mothra: King Ghidorah  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I had a funny thought. Since Godzilla and Mothra seem to go together like sliced bread and butter, I decided to have some fun with it. So yeah, I decided to make this. Only, it's not so much as a typical Godzilla fanfic as it has just the monsters speaking and no special snowflake human of the day. So yeah... cough. Enjoy!

* * *

It was quite peaceful in Japan. There hasn't been any attacks since 1961, which was over fifty years ago. Godzilla, a radiated dinosaur fueled with rage, was amongst the first monster to strike Japan, but he was steadily killed by the Oxygen Destroyer in 1954. Mothra, a mythical insect of ancient times, struck Japan, but did it to save her fairies as opposed to raging mindlessly. Anyway, things were peaceful, and it seemed like Japan and the world was safe from any attacks.

...Until recently tonight. All seemed well on the Tohoku front, with nothing of interest happening on the lowlands. Suddenly, the temperature got colder, and the area got darker, a bright meteor coming swiftly towards the earth. A large quake followed, the meteor having landed. After several minutes, several bright lights cracked from the meteor, and it then cracked open, with a golden dragon emerging from the meteor. The dragon was bright yellow, and had three heads and two tails.

"Foolish mortals!" The dragon exclaimed with his middle head as he fired several beams from his other two heads. "I am the great King Ghidorah! I traveled from many miles in space to conquer planets and destroy everything! All shall bow down to me!" He laughed as he headed southward, blasting the many mountains that was in his way.

Meanwhile, far southwest from Japan, on a remote tropical island, a large pinkish larva was sensing something dangerous. The fearful worm was a young Mothra, having been living on the island her whole life. She hasn't sensed danger since her first encounter with Godzilla, who was a different one than the original that died in 1954. The young Mothra called out for Godzilla as she knew there was trouble.

"Godzilla!" Mothra called out as she headed to the western side of the island, where Godzilla normally hung out. She crawled over the craggy mountain, approaching the beach. "Godzilla, get out here! I feel something bad!"

Godzilla emerged out of the water, approaching Mothra as he stomped out of the water and onto the beach. He yawned loudly as he glared at Mothra. "This better be good. I was having a great lunch."

Mothra bopped her head up and down. "It's terrible, Big G! Something has happened, and an ancient evil has awaken!"

Godzilla rolled his eyes. "Like that hasn't happened in every continuity involving you and me." He headed towards the tropical jungle, replying to Mothra, "Since you're so interested, why don't you go look into it."

Mothra sighed. "You're always so grumpy, Godzilla. Fine, I'll go see what it is." She headed into the water, turning her head to Godzilla. "You'll come and help me if I get in trouble, right?"

Godzilla rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sure thing."

Mothra waited for several seconds, then she sighed as she headed into the water, heading north towards Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

The young Mothra made her way through the rough waters surrounding Japan, heading as fast as she could towards Tohuku, making contact with the rough craggy coastline. She winced as she spotted King Ghidorah blasting the mountains in his way. Mothra crawled towards him, determined to beat him.

"Hey! You, the one with three heads!" Mothra cried out as she kept crawling towards King Ghidorah. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, big boy!"

King Ghidorah paused in his rampage as he turned around, spotting the young Mothra. He laughed heartily with all three heads. "Surely this is a joke! The great King Ghidorah expected an actual challenger, not some meager snack!"

Mothra raised herself, feeling insulted. "That's not a nice thing to say to a young girl! I would expect more manners from a king!"

King Ghidorah scoffed. "I am a King of chaos. I care not for these manners." He raised his right eye, obviously for his main, middle head. "Just who are you, anyway?"

Mothra came closer to King Ghidorah. "I'm Mothra, and I'm here to put a stop to your evil deeds, you big fat meany!"

King Ghidorah suddenly went off model as he hissed at Mothra. "As if I really look like this!"

Mothra fired her silk at King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah blinked several times as he laughed with all three heads again.

"Silk? Is this the best you can do?" He teased as he shook his heads, causing the silk to fall off. He then started flapping his enormous, gigantic wings. "I'll show you how to attack. Get a load of this!"

Mothra screamed as she was flung into the air by King Ghidorah's hurricane winds, being blown back into the salty water. King Ghidorah then started firing several of his lightning beams at Mothra, forcing her to retreat.

"That's right! Flee, you baby!" King Ghidorah taunted as he laughed with his two other heads while speaking, "The great King Ghidorah rules over these lands now!"

Mothra panted, being scared as she swam as fast as she could back to her island. "Oh no... this is worse than I thought..." She thought to herself as she pressed onwards, "I'm not strong enough to take on Ghidorah by myself... I need help, pronto!"


	3. Chapter 3

Mothra returned to her island, where she spotted Godzilla feasting on several bushes filled with delicious, fruity berries. The young monstrous worm was lucky to be strong enough to swim across the sea.

"Godzilla, we got major trouble, like hugely major trouble!" Mothra reported as she wiggled her way to face Godzilla. "There's this nasty yellow colored, three headed dragon named King Ghidorah. He's trying to take over the world!"

Godzilla scoffed as he rolled his eyes, munching on the strawberries. "As if I honestly care about something so cliche."

Mothra murmured in an annoyed matter as she tried convincing Godzilla. "I'm serious, Big G. This isn't some common storm or anything. This is a real big deal! This dragon, he doesn't have hands, but he doesn't need them considering how strong his beams are!"

Godzilla turned to Mothra, folding his arms. "Look, Mothra, I already told you. I couldn't care less about this Ghidorah freak. So he's terrorizing Japan. No skin off my bone."

Mothra started to get angry. "Damn it, Godzilla! You're so bull headed! Can't you think of anyone but yourself?"

Godzilla shrugged as he broke another branch off a nearby oak tree. "Humanity doesn't like me. I don't like humanity. Not a big deal."

Mothra sighed as she tried thinking of a way to convince Godzilla. "How about this. You help me, and I'll stop bugging you for... a week."

Godzilla raised his eyebrows. "Make it a month and we're good to go."

Mothra sighed as she smiled. "Oh, I knew you would help me after all! Now come on, Ghidorah's probably destroying Japan as we speak!" She squirmed back into the cold salty waters.

Godzilla sighed as he followed Mothra into the sea, hoping that the young pestering worm would keep her word.


	4. Chapter 4

King Ghidorah has managed to destroy much of Tohuku, making his way south towards Kanto. Mothra and Godzilla have come ashore nearby Yokohama, taking the scenic route to encounter the flying dragon. Godzilla managed to outpace Mothra due to being on foot, whereas Mothra simply wiggled forward. Eventually, the two reached the plains, where they spotted King Ghidorah, who decided to land on the ground to confront Godzilla and Mothra.

"Are you the loser that Mothra kept telling me about?" Godzilla asked as he flexed his muscles.

King Ghidorah laughed with all three of his heads as he snapped at Godzilla. "You mean me, the magnificent King Ghidorah? Yes, it is I! That little worm of yours couldn't beat a fly!"

Mothra growled as she crawled forward. "Oooh, you're so rude! You're a top tier jerk!"

King Ghidorah scoffed as he rolled his eyes with his middle head. "Names don't harm me, only actual attacks. Speaking of which, it's time that I showed you my magnificent electrical beams!" He then fired several yellow colored lightning bolts with his two heads at Godzilla and Mothra, zapping them. Godzilla was able to withstand the electricity better, but Mothra was forced to hide behind several rocks.

Godzilla shook his head as he scoffed, getting into a fighting position. "All beam, no physical. This should be a piece of cake." He roared as he ran towards King Ghidorah.

King Ghidorah laughed as he started flapping his large wings, causing Godzilla to tumble back. Mothra gasped as Godzilla tried getting up, but the winds generated were too much for him to handle. Mothra fired some of her silk at King Ghidorah, but the dragon was able to withstand it. King Ghidorah then fired more beams at Mothra, with Godzilla being able to stand back up. Godzilla fired his bluish radioactive breath at King Ghidorah, who felt some burns but shook it off.

"Really? A little fiery breath is all you have?" King Ghidorah taunted as he eyed Godzilla, taking to the air and then drop kicking the giant mutated dinosaur.

Godzilla moaned in pain as he held his chest, King Ghidorah having dealt a mighty blow. Godzilla decided that he had enough, and he headed westward. Mothra gasped as she watched Godzilla leave, with King Ghidorah firing more beams at her. At another loss, Mothra buried underground, trying to avoid King Ghidorah as she followed Godzilla. Upon realizing that the two monsters left, King Ghidorah cackled with glee as he headed eastward, to wreak havoc on Kanto.


	5. Chapter 5

Mothra was following Godzilla underground, having done so to avoid being blasted by King Ghidorah. She popped up in front of Godzilla, tunneling out of the ground.

"Godzilla, wait! We can't just make a run for it!" Mothra tried to reason as she bopped her head up and down. "We have to stop King Ghidorah!"

Godzilla scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? That dragon freak managed to best me! I can't handle him!"

Mothra cut in front of him again. "But Godzilla, we need to rid of him! Soon, all of Japan, and then the whole world, will fall to him!"

Godzilla glared at Mothra. "What good is it that your only contribution is lame silk?"

Mothra murmured as she lowered her head. "I'm still young..."

Godzilla shook his head as he moved past Mothra. "Tell you what. Get stronger, and I'll reconsider. But as of right now, I'm heading back home."

Mothra sighed as she closed her eyes, opening them again to see Godzilla heading into a nearby river. "If that's the way it has to be..." She stated, climbing on a nearby pointed rock formation and covering herself with silk, concealing herself into a cocoon. Godzilla took one more glance behind him to see Mothra fully enclosed within the silky cocoon, shaking his head as he went back into the depths of the river.

Meanwhile, King Ghidorah was making his way through Chiba, destroying most of the buildings with his powerful electrical gravity beams and the strong winds generated by his powerful wing. The Japan Self Defense Force sent in their usual machinery, but none of them had any effect. Several maser cannons were rolled in, fifteen in total. They all fired at King Ghidorah periodically, three at a time, but the most they did was tickle the golden dragon.

"Fools! Your weapons have no effect on me!" King Ghidorah laughed as he blasted the maser cannons to pieces.

King Ghidorah cackled with his left and right heads as he looked towards the western direction, spotting Tokyo. He smirked as he took to the sky, the day transcending into the evening as he finished off the city of Chiba, leaving it in flames.


	6. Chapter 6

Evening has shifted into night, and luckily, Mothra finally emerged out of the silk cocoon she created, a fully evolved moth, fitting well in her imago form. Spreading her huge, vibrant rainbow wings, Mothra took to the skies, flapping with all her might as she soared over the river, trying to call out Godzilla.

"Godzilla, come back! I'm an adult moth!" Mothra exclaimed, her voice higher pitched than before. She realized that she was getting no signal, prompting her to worry. "No... I can't make any contact with him..." She sighed as she shook her head. "Well, I hate to do this, but I guess I'll prove my mantle without Godzilla..." She then headed up north, heading towards Tokyo.

Speaking of which, the city of Tokyo was in great peril. King Ghidorah already destroyed the eastern part of the city, in the same vain that he did to the city of Chiba, making his way towards Tokyo Bay, destroying buildings with mere blasts of his electrical gravity beams and stomping the concrete streets below. He cackled with all three of his heads as he warded off the missiles being fired at him, destroying the machines that spawned them. He approached the middle of Tokyo, heading towards the Tokyo Dome, when he looked up, spotting Mothra flying right towards him.

"What the..." King Ghidorah stated with his middle head as he winced, "Another monster? They just don't give up, do they?"

Mothra slowed down, shouting at King Ghidorah, "Hey, you big bully! Recognize my cute voice?"

King Ghidorah's eyes on all of his heads widened. "What... it's the idiotic worm I bested!"

Mothra shook her head. "That's right! I'm strong enough to handle you now!" She then fired off poisonous power, causing King Ghidorah to slow down.

King Ghidorah hissed as he started backing away, feeling the poison seep through his thick golden skin. "Ack... this is a surprise, I actually feel the pain! You're good." He smirked as he looked up. "But a little poison isn't going to help you."

King Ghidorah then used his other two heads to fire gravity beams at Mothra, damaging her wings. Mothra was able to resist the beams much better, but she realized that she could be in trouble as her wings caught ablaze.

"No! I can't let him do me in!" Mothra exclaimed as she flapped as quick as she could, trying to get the flames off. Noticing that she was unintentionally creating hurricane winds, she got an idea. "Have a taste of your own medicine, Ghidorah!" Mothra slightly aimed upward, flapping hurricane winds at King Ghidorah.

King Ghidorah screamed as the winds knocked him down, causing him to fall on his back. He was still able to do some damage, firing more gravity beams at Mothra. Mothra couldn't handle the pain anymore, and she came crashing down on one of the many skyscrapers, landing flat on the ground. Several more maser tanks were sent in, firing at both Mothra and King Ghidorah. Mothra screamed in pain as the maser lasers fired in her face, while King Ghidorah was able to stand up, stomping towards Mothra. Mothra gasped as she looked up, with King Ghidorah preparing to stomp on her, when suddenly, the ground shook, causing King Ghidorah to tumble back. Mothra broke free of the rubble on top of her flapping her wings, the flames having disappeared. Mothra and King Ghidorah turned to their left, both surprised to see Godzilla there.

"Looks like you gathered enough strength, Mothra," Godzilla commented, witnessing Mothra's new form as he stomped towards King Ghidorah. "Let's send dragon boy here packing."

Mothra smiled as she flapped her wings faster. "Oh Godzilla, I knew you would come!"

King Ghidorah laughed as he eyed Mothra and Godzilla. "Hopefully this will be worth an actual challenge. Let's see if you can walk the walk!" He cackled as he took to the skies.


	7. Chapter 7

It fully transcended into night, and both Godzilla and Mothra in her new imago form were prepared to gove King Ghidorah a whooping. The eastern half of Tokyo was already a lost cause, lost in a raging red sea of fire that contrasted with the dark black night. King Ghidorah cackled with his middle head as he fired his gravity beam at Godzilla and Mothra with his two other heads. Godzilla fired off his atomic breath at King Ghidorah's belly, causing him to fall on top of the Tokyo Dome, devastating it greatly. Mothra flew over towards King Ghidorah, firing off more poisonous powder at the intergalactic dragon king.

"Poison powder?" Godzilla commented as he folded his arms. "That's new. You really did learn new tricks."

Mothra giggled as she glanced back at Godzilla. "Well, changing from a worm to a moth does wonders for you."

King Ghidorah got back up, roaring loudly with all three of his heads. "So, you think you could make a mockery of me? I'll show you!" He exclaimed as he started blowing hurricane winds with his gigantic golden wings.

Godzilla and Mothra were able to withstand the winds, but the buildings, on the other hand, were completely destroyed. King Ghidorah fired more gravity beams, causing more fire to erupt around the three monsters. Godzilla performed a full on headbutt, knocking Ghidorah back down. Godzilla then grabbed his two tails, swinging him around and then tossing him into the Tokyo Tower. Mothra fired her own gravity beam, zapping Ghidorah around the neck.

"Ack! Damn it!" King Ghidorah cursed as the Tokyo Tower toppled on him.

Godzilla then fired off his atomic breath at Ghidorah, burning him. King Ghidorah tried getting back up on his feet, but Godzilla tossed part of a building at him, knocking him down. Mothra flapped over King Ghidorah, firing more of her gravity beam as King Ghidorah was getting exhausted. The golden intergalatic dragon wasn't able to handle all this combined power from the two monsters.

"Bah! I have had enough!" King Ghidorah exclaimed as he started flying, heading towards the atmosphere. "Fine! You two losers win! I don't want this stupid planet, anyway! I'll go conquer galaxies far away!"

Godzilla and Mothra both celebrated as they let out victory cries, having triumphed over King Ghidorah, with all of Tokyo burning as a result.

"Godzilla, we did it!" Mothra exclaimed as he flapped her butterfly wings excitedly. "Now that King Ghidorah is gone, we can finally have peace again!"

Godzilla nodded as he turned southward, heading out to Tokyo Bay. "Well, hopefully the military won't focus on us and just let us be. I'm going to need a long rest after this battle."

Mothra nodded in agreement as she followed Godzilla in the sky. The two monsters disappeared within minutes, leaving behind Japan in peace, and ruins.

...Until the next evil looming threat...


End file.
